Just a Kiss
by NotAContrivance
Summary: The bottle spun once, twice, three times… Four, five, six… And then, on the seventh rotation, it stopped... But you can't change the past, now can you? Elizabeth reflects on kissing.
1. First Kiss: Wrong Spin

Let's see, shall we? Okay, this is a Wicked Science fic. I think it's the first one.

Wicked Science (because you probably don't know this) is an Australian show about these two absolute science geniuses who are kind of enemies. Anyways, Elizabeth's the evil one, and Toby mostly uses his "genius power" to stop her or help out his friends. Anyways, it's not on in the U.S. yet (pouts), and I'm not Australian, so you're prolly wondering, okay, if this girl isn't Australian and it isn't in America, then is she just writing about a show she's never seen before?

I totally fell in love with this show when I was down in Mexico… (sigh) It was on Mexican Jetix, and, yes, it was in Spanish… Unfortunately without subtitles. Anyways, so, since I'm decent in Spanish, I was translating what I knew and trying to read their lips. I only got to see like three episodes, but they were awesome… I saw the one where Dina grows that beard (lol… It's apparently called Amazon Lab), the one with Bianca's birthday part where they control the weather (ugh, Bianca sucks… That one's called oh-so creatively, Birthday Party), and then the one where they make that robot so Dina can go out with Sean and work at the same time (lol… Now that was funny, whoo… That one's called Double Date, according to some Episode Guide thingy). Which sucks, because the episode after that is the one where Elizabeth tries to kiss Toby… And I just love Elizabeth/Toby because they're kinda sorta enemies and what-not.

Anyways, this is three parts, all of them very short.

Pairings… Hmm, Elizabeth/Russ, Elizabeth/Toby (majorly), and Elizabeth/Jack (Okay, he's kind of a spoiler, but one of the websites I went to when I was learning everything I possibly could about the show mentioned him… He's in the up-coming second season… Lucky Australians, I tell you… It should actually be coming back on pretty soon over there… Oh, anyways, about Jack… I won't say much, mainly because I know like nothing about him remember, this show isn't even on yet in America… Though I heard Disney bought it… hmm and I want to look out for you no-spoiler people, that is, if anyone's reading this. Needless to say, Jack's this charming jerk of a guy who's Elizabeth's love interest in the second season… Aside from, you know, Toby).

Oh, Verity's Elizabeth's best friend, and Russ is Toby's best friend, along with Dina.

The inspiration of this fic came from this article thingy that said that Elizabeth and Toby used to be friends, so yeah…

I can't even watch this show in my home country… You seriously think I own it?

* * *

"I know exactly what this is about. I'm _sorry_, Elizabeth, it's not gonna happen." – Toby to Elizabeth.

* * *

She remembers her first kiss.

She was ten, like Toby, and she felt so grown-up. After all the other guests had left her party, and it was just the two of them and Russ and Verity in the corner, she'd suggested Spin-the-Bottle.

You wanted to do an experiment about kissing. Even then you were a scientist.

Toby made a face, but agreed to play anyways. Russ joined in eagerly, and Verity shrugged, smiling a little. You laughed and spun the bottle and secretly hoped it would land on Toby.

The bottle spun once, twice, three times… Four, five, six… And then, on the seventh rotation, it stopped… On Russ.

Your first response was to grimace and refuse, but you knew that was rude. After all, you had suggested it… So you tried to be grown-up and mature about it.

Toby looked conflicted, and Verity stared on in wonder. But Russ sure looked happy, and so you sighed, and let him kiss you.

He slobbered all over you and he missed your lips. It was sloppy and messy just like Russ. You didn't like it one bit. So, naturally, you wiped your mouth, loudly exclaiming that he had cooties. Russ managed to look somewhat abashed.

Then Toby methodically spun the bottle. He looked oddly serious as they all watched the bottle. Everyone, that is, but her. She watched him.

Elizabeth crosses her fingers, praying that it'll be her Toby kisses next. But her heart shatters when it stops, pointing at a confused Verity.

He leans over and gently kisses her, innocently, of course. It doesn't look like he slobbered on her, or hurt her or anything. It looks nice. You can't help but wonder how his lips would feel on yours.

In that moment, you hate Verity. Something inside of you snapped, and you knew that that was the instant in which you and Toby truly drifted apart.

But you're a big girl, so you plastered a fake smile on your face, clapped and congratulated Verity. The boys left shortly afterwards, and, forcing a giggle, you asked her what it was like.

The smile on her face spoke volumes more than she ever did.

Loren ;

Hope you liked it.


	2. Second Kiss: Burning Fire

Oh, yes, and I'll be the first to admit that the POV is weird and switchy, but that's sort of the point. This part's short too.

However, this part's all speculation. All I know is that Jack is new, Jack is a jerk, and that Jack is even more manipulative than Elizabeth. Oh, and that Elizabeth kinda likes him.

Again, I don't own Wicked Science. I mean, there isn't even a fanfiction section for it. I mean, by the time it comes on here, I'll probably be in the same grade they will…

Also, I might be wrong about the quotes… Because I got them by transcripting the things in the little promo… I would've downloaded it, if I could.

* * *

"I don't care **what** I have to do. I am _not_ going to let Toby Johnson ruin everything." -Elizabeth to herself.

* * *

She remembers her second kiss too. 

She was sixteen-going-on-seventeen and there was Jack. He was new and attractive and magnetic and charming.

He even became your boyfriend.

You were so happy. You thought you were so lucky to have him. You fell head-over-heels for him and you loved every minute of your courtship rituals.

But you'd pushed aside other, stronger feelings for this passing infatuation, and your heart didn't always let you forget.

Sometimes, when you were all alone, Toby lingered there in the back of your mind. You missed him, you knew that.

You two had been studying in the basement lab, which you had added to a little bit, so as to make it cozier. It didn't seem like you did near as many experiments nowadays, at least not the scientific kind, anyways…

You and Jack had been dating for weeks, but it was almost as if you weren't. You dropped his hand if he grabbed yours, you moved your head if he tried to kiss you… Elizabeth Hawke was a perfect example of the Ice Queen everyone knew she was.

You were scared. Scared of Jack, scared that your feelings for Toby might resurface, scared that you were doing the wrong thing with him here.

Suddenly, Jack sighed angrily.

Puzzled, you looked up from your Physics to find out what was wrong with him.

As soon as you turned your head in his direction, he planted one on you.

You were surprised, eyes wide with shock. It took some time for you to respond, unlike him.

It was rough and wild. Sloppy, but not in the same way your first, horrible kiss had been. Sloppy in a messy way that flustered you, Miss I've-Got-It-All-Together.

You burned with pain, with passion. It hurt, his lips colliding, rubbing against yours. You couldn't tell if the pain was good or bad. A part of you liked it, and a larger part didn't.

So why were you still kissing him?

You were struggling, gasping for breath with your bruised, chapped lips. His rough, strong touch all over you. You didn't like the groping at all.

You burned all over. It was hot, and a little too rough and passionate for you.

You weren't used to passion. You weren't used to all this feeling. You weren't used to feeling so vulnerable.

But mostly, you weren't used to someone else being in control.

It didn't feel right, kissing Jack. But it felt good. So good it hurt.

Maybe you should've taken that as a sign. Maybe then you wouldn't have been burned the way you were.

But you can't change the past, now can you?

Loren ;

If you like it, review, please… I wanna know if it sucks or not.


	3. Third and Fourth Kiss: Breakdown

Ah, the exciting conclusion to this little story! Oh, and, by the way, Elizabeth has her own little make-up line, so that's what she's talking about when she says she's stressed. Oh, and Garth's her lackey. This is set in the future, so after the second season which I know nothing about… So this is probably all weird, and it would be incredibly amusing if anything like this ever happened in the show.

Don't own Wicked Science… I haven't even seen more than five seconds of an episode in English, for crying out loud.

This is the first Wicked Science fic. How odd. Hopefully it won't be the only one…

Anyways, hope you like it.

"I'm _different_… around you than I am with other people." – Elizabeth to Toby.

She remembers her third kiss.

She remembers this kiss most of all.

She was seventeen-going-on-thirty-five and so exhausted she was surprised that she didn't pass out. It was late, and she and Jack had broken up. The pain of the break-up, of the fact that he was just using her, still lingered even though he hadn't.

You hadn't expected to run into him. Your wits failed you, and you seemed to have lost the ability to talk. You tried to leave, thinking it would be all for the best.

But Toby stopped you in your tracks. He grabbed your arm and stopped you. You sighed deeply, wishing to do nothing but leave.

He surprised you, just like he always did.

"What's wrong?" He asked kindly.

You were floored at the odd concern in his voice. You blinked once, twice, three times to see if you were hallucinating.

You weren't.

And suddenly, you couldn't hold back anymore. As you sobbed, he wrapped an arm around you and walked you to his little bungalow. You didn't even notice that you'd walked there until he opened the door for you.

You two walked inside, and he held you as you cried into his chest. He asked you what was wrong again, and this time you decided to answer him instead of just crying.

Suddenly, all the pain you'd bottled up and hidden away came to the surface, and you found yourself telling him everything. All the things you had never told anyone.

You told him about your fight with Verity, and how she had turned Garth against her. You told him about how hard it was to balance school, the make-up line, and your petty competitions. You told him about how you hadn't seen your parents in days, and how when they were home, they nagged you about the make-up line and your grades. You told him about how you felt like one day you would crack into a million pieces, and no one would be able to put you back together. You told him about Jack, and about how what he had done still hurt.

The pain of that wound was fresh… Too fresh. It hurt all the more. You realized then that if you bottled up pain, it only got worse.

You told him all your hopes and all your dreams, and he just stood there, nodding silently and whispering soft, soothing things into your hair.

When you weren't sobbing so much, you stepped back from him a little, to get a good look at him. His shirt was messy and wet from your tears, but he looked the same as he always did. Tall, skinny, his hair messy as usual, brown eyes bright with sympathy.

Sighing, she fingered the wetness on his shirt, and Toby took a sharp intake of breath. Curiously, you looked up, wondering if you really had this kind of effect on him. Your eyes met.

"I'm sorry… Your shirt," Elizabeth said softly, awkwardly.

Her fingers were still on his shirt, and Toby shrugged, still staring into her eyes. He moved back a little, turning, and you were afraid you'd scared him off. But he wasn't rejecting you, not this time.

He took off his shirt with his back to Elizabeth. She blushed. Then Toby turned and caught you staring at him. A slow smile spread across his face, but his stare remained unreadable to her. He took a step forward, and then, so did you.

The next thing you knew you were doing what you had wanted to do since, well, kindergarten. You were finally kissing Toby.

It wasn't sloppy and sophomoric, it wasn't rough and forceful like it was with Jack. It was what you wanted, what you'd always needed in a kiss. It was one of those stupid clichés, and you, Elizabeth Hawke, felt like some movie heroine, which of course you weren't.

You were more likely to be a villainess, you thought dryly.

It was soft, tender, and sweet, but not sickly sweet. It was fresh and deep from the years she had waited for this. It was raw and real, and there was a rough force behind it, a force that was not unlike the one with Jack, but it was less demanding and it didn't hurt as much.

This hurt, she thought, could easily be declared pleasant.

Then you smiled against his mouth and kept kissing him. He didn't object. You closed your fluttering eyelids and let yourself sink down into the couch.

You woke up the next morning warm and wrapped up in Toby and his blanket. It hurt a little to move, sleeping all twisted up like that, and your muscles were sore. But you didn't really mind.

You just lay there, in his arms for a minute. Then you rolled over and kissed him. His eyes opened wide, and he stared at you for a moment, tired and bewildered. A moment later, his eyes flashed with the dangerous understanding of what had happened between you the night before. But he smiled at you, and you felt his gaze on you as you pulled on your clothes.

Picking up your watch, you noticed that you were going to be late for school. Hurriedly, you looked around for something that you could wear so it didn't look like you'd had a "rough" night. Toby threw some clothes at you. You fought the urge to giggle at him.

You pulled a red print wife-beater over your head, tugged on a pair of baggy jeans that were ragged at the bottom, running one of his belts through the loops, zipping up the pair of boots you'd first worn there. You folded your clothes, cramming them in the bottom of your backpack, and looked expectantly at Toby, who grinned crookedly at you.

The clothes were too big for you, and too small for him, but they fit her well enough. Slinging your backpack on your shoulder, you hurried out the door.

When she got to school, she just figured that they'd ignore each other and things would go back to the way they were before. And she was okay with that. She really was. Or, at least, that's what she tried to convince herself.

You two parted ways, and your messy, punk look garnered a few stares. You glared back fiercely. The day dragged by, but you were once again set to leave.

And, once again, Toby grabbed your wrist, tenderly this time, in front of everyone, especially Russ and Dina, who had come back. He said you needed to talk and you agreed, but you shook your head no and tried to leave.

What he did next floored you. More than anything else ever had. In a fluid motion, he pulled you to him, kissing you passionately. He didn't care who saw, or what his friends would say.

He just kissed her, eyes closed.

And, just like that, she remembers her fourth kiss.

Loren ;

If you liked it, review… If not, then, uh, go away.

And if you have no idea what the heck this show is, well, that makes two of us… lol…

Okay, I'm going to post this before I decide against it. I thank anyone who took the time to read this… And, yeah.


End file.
